Jar of Hearts
by ButterflyKissehs
Summary: Songfic- What happens when Sesshomaru sees Kagome years after breaking her heart? Will she forgive him? Or is she still feeling the sting of a broken heart?


**Hi all! ButterflyKissehs here! This is my first songfic and I say I did pretty darned good xD The song is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. All rights to go their respective persons...in other words I OWN NOTHING...well just the right to use their products to fill in the time I have in my life. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

**3- BK**

* * *

She looked into his amber orbs as he stared at her from across the room. She hadn't been expecting to see him here or anywhere for that fact. When he left her all those years ago, cold and standing in the rain, she vowed to even utter his name again.

One of her friends had invited her to the opening of her art gallery. It was a simple little affair that would last no more than three hours at the most. There was to be snacking, sipping of wine and small talk between the attendees. She was looking at a painting of two children running through a field of wildflowers holding hand when she felt eyes boring into her back. But when she turned the glare never came. He was there across the gallery not even fifty away, staring at her. It took all she could not to run and hide. He was in a black Armani suit that fit him well, his long silky silver hair was pulled back into its usual high ponytail and his eyes….they had been cold when she first saw him but slowly they had changed to warm and affectionate. And it was all due to her. Keeping his gaze on her, he began to take steps toward her. With every step he took towards her, she felt her heart beating a little harder. Why was he here? What did he want? And why was he looking at her like he wanted nothing more than to whisk her away from the world?

*No! He won't. I've been down that road already and it got me a broken heart and a serious cold. I won't put myself in that place again.* she thought breaking eye contact with him. She was going to walk away but the sound of her name coming off of his lips made her freeze.

"Kagome."

K&S

He'd been watching her for about twenty minutes from across the room of the building. She was wearing a simple black dress that went well with the creamy color of her skin, that clung to her curves and stopped mid-thigh, just enough to get the imagination going, and the sleeves hung off of her shoulders. Her raven colored hair was loose and it flowed beautifully to her waist. Her left wrist was adorned with a silver bracelet as was her right ankle and her feet sported silver heels that laced up her calf. She looked wonderful but what caught his attention the most about her was her eyes. The deepness of the brown made him want to get lost in them, like he was drowning in a pool of chocolate. They stared at each for what seemed hours and time seemingly slowed and stopped. He stopped hearing the things that was going on around him, stopped hearing the annoyingly high pitched voices of the women around him and he focused on her. On the fact that she was in front of him looking like the angel he knew she was and was always going to be.

*It's her.* was all he could think as he drunk in the sight of her. Before he could comprehend the situation he was walking towards her and panicked when she broke eye contact with him and looked as if she was going to walk away. *I can't let her do that. I won't let her do that.* he thought determined to speak with her.

He stopped about four feet away from her and said one word. It was all he needed. "Kagome."

She froze where she was and he picked up on the erratic beating of her heart. He wanted to pull her in his arms and calm her. He sensed the fear and the nervousness and immediately felt sick. He knew that he had caused her to feel this way. Kagome slowly turned towards him and his heart clenched in sadness. Her eyes were void of all feeling, her facial expression stoic, not revealing anything. It was a face he would have been proud of years ago…Kagome shifted her weight to her left foot and slightly nodded her head showing that she had acknowledged him.

"Sesshomaru."

It was less than a whisper bit more than a mumble and if it had not have been for his demonic hearing he would have missed it. Sesshomaru simply looked at her for a while before speaking. "How have you been faring?"

Kagome used her right hand to rub her left arm. "Okay." She took a couple of steps back.

Sesshomaru caught the faint scent of salt and internally cringed. He held out his hand to her.

'_No I can't take one more towards you._

_Cause all that's waiting is regret'_

Kagome shook her head. "No. I don't want to be close to you."

'_Don't you know that I'm not your ghost any more_

_You lost the love _

_I loved the most'_

He let his hand drop in disappointment. Did she hate him? "Kagome, can we at least talk?"

She shook her head violently as she held her head down. She didn't even know why she was still standing here with him. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room after that day four years ago. After she made it home that night, she hadn't even to bother to strip off the wet clothes. As the days went on, she slowly learned to live without Sesshomaru Taisho.

'_I've learned to live half a life'_

"Wh-what do you want with me?" she asked trying not to let the tears that were forming in her eyes fall. She didn't want him to see her tears. She didn't want him to see that what had happened that night still affected her after all this time.

"I want…to apologize…I want my Gome back." He admitted aloud. He'd admitted it to himself many times over the years. He had come to learn that his life without her was hell and he'd do anything, even grovel but she wouldn't ever know that, to have her back in his life.

'_And now you want me one more time'_

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes were wide. The shock washed over her like a tsunami would a little village near the beach. *He…he wants me back?* Kagome looked into his amber colored eyes and felt herself melting from the warmth that was in them. *NO! Stop that Kagome! Don't fall for that again. You're stronger than that. Think of all the pain you were put through.*

"Well I don't want you back." She said, her voice all of a sudden gaining strength from remembering all the tears she cried, all the days she spent in her home, never going out like a normal person. "In fact, I had never wanted to see you again. After finding out about all your rendezvous' with all of those women, I told myself it wasn't true."

'_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart'_

"When I confronted you and you told me it was true, my heart shattered into a million pieces."

'_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From all the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?'_

"Kagome, I had no intention of hurting you. My love for you was genuine. You made me feel things I had never experienced before." Sesshomaru said taking an unsure step towards her.

"No. I believed your lies once. I won't again. And if leaving me in the freezing rain without an umbrella wasn't enough, I find out you were keeping tabs on me through Inuyasha and your father!"

'_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms'_

Sesshomaru glanced away from her eyes. He had kept tabs on her after he'd left her in the park that night. He had told his father and Inuyasha that he wanted to know everything that happened to her; all of her successes and her failures. Many times Inuyasha had told him things that made guilt eat him from the inside out. Like when he found out she had been admitted to the hospital because she'd been so depressed that she wasn't eating and had almost died due to malnutrition. *I did that to her.* He thought solemnly.

"If you were worried so much about me, you could have came and seen me yourself instead of having your half brother and your father tell you everything that happened in my life. I would have liked to see you back then. You were my life line then…but you were also my shortcut to death. Every time…EVERY SINGLE TIME….I thought of you I got a little hope that maybe you would come and make things better but then after I came to the realization that you would never come, I would fall into a deadly depression.'

'_Who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all'_

"Kagome, please understand that I did what I felt was best at the time. I didn't want to leave you. I loved you…I still do." Sesshomaru almost flinched from the coldness that was in her eyes. Knowing that the cold was pointed at him, made him want to crawl in a hole and die.

Kagome glared daggers his way and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you know how cliché you sound? 'I thought it was best at the time.' 'I still love you.' Oh please."

'_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises'_

"I cried every day for almost two years because of what you did to me. I had to plaster fake smiles on my face up until recently. It took me this long to get over you and here you are ruining everything I worked so damn hard for! Everything you told me was lies! Every single word that you uttered was gaining my trust just to break it. I bet you had fun watching me grow to trust and love you just to snatch it all away just when I thought we were going to be together forever. I was foolish." Kagome ranted.

'_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back'_

"I was used in your sick twisted plot for some fun. You let a good thing go Sesshomaru and you won't be getting it back."

Sesshomaru stood in the gallery facing the only woman he'd ever truly loved and she was telling him that he'd ruined everything they'd ever shared with one another. He held out his hand again and when she slapped it away with enough force for the contact to sting, he visibly flinched. "Gome-"

"Forget that you EVER called me that. All affectionate terms you used to call me, let them fall from your mind never to return."

'_Who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all'_

"When you leave here, let this be the last time you ever see me and decide to talk to me. Let the memories of what you did to me haunt you every waking moment of your lonely little life. What we had died a long time ago so let's leave it buried where it belongs."

'_Who do you think you are'_

"Kagome…please don't do this. Let me make things right." Sesshomaru pleaded.

'_Who do you think you are'_

"Who are you to be begging for another chance to fix something that you broke on purpose? When you said goodbye you forfeited any hope for a second chance. I've blocked you from my life so it's high time you did the same thing about me. Block me from your life because I will never be in it again. Not as an acquaintance. Not as a friend. Not as a love interest. Not as a lover and sure as hell not the love of your life. Goddbye."

Without giving him time to reply, Kagome walked out of the gallery before the tears she'd been holding back the whole time fell from her eyes.

'_Who do you think you are'_

_

* * *

_

**If you liked it I will be taking requests. I'm always up to writing to new ideas. :) **


End file.
